A common means for holding papers, files, folders, and the like (hereinafter referred to collectively as "file" or "files"), together, particularly in law offices, doctor's offices and hospitals, is the ubiquitous large rubber band, which stretches to extend along the width of the file and to accommodate the thickness thereof. If one large band is used, particularly with small items such as index cards, it is common practice to twist the rubber band at right angles to effect two dimensional binding. However, on the non-twisted side, the portions of the rubber band tend to shift away from each other and papers can and do fall out of the files secured in this manner. It is also common practice to utilize two separate rubber bands, transverse to each of the length and width of the file, to effect a binding. The use of several separate rubber bands is however awkward. There is also a lack of overall ability to adjust the bands, relative to each other, and as the bands are free to move relative to each other on both sides, papers can and do fall out from both sides.
Another problem with respect to utilization of the common rubber bands, on files which are archived over extended periods of time, is that they dry out. This undesirable characteristic is a result of the manner in which rubber bands are manufactured. The usual method of manufacturing rubber bands entails extruding rubber material in a tubular formation with the bands being thinly sliced off the tube to the desired width. Rubber extruded in this manner has a grain parallel to the length of the tube, and the bands are sliced across the grain. This results in the grain of a sliced off rubber band being directed across the very narrow width of the band. Thus, as the band is stretched, the grain is opened and exposed to the air, permitting the exposed resins in the rubber to dry out. Over time, with extended storage and exposure, the rubber band dries and becomes embrittled to the point of breakage.
Rubber bands used in the past, for purposes of file binding, have generally and commonly been used in pairs, or with a larger band, which is overstretched and twisted. Alternatively, configurations such as hook and eye interconnective elements and the like, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,108, have been utilized in effecting a more uniformly tensioned binding. However, this and other similar methods of binding require the use of multiple components and interconnective members whereby the economics of production and utilization, particularly with a large number of files, is prohibitive.